My Bloody Valentine
by Kusanagi Black
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are together, too bad someone doesn't like it, A LOT! Songfic to Good Charlotte's My Bloody Valentine


My Bloody Valentine

by: Kusanagi Black

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I do not own Good Charlotte's _My Bloody Valentine_

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and,

We'll start a new life..

Naruto Uzumaki was on cloud nine that day. His bliss stayed even after her lips had left his. After all his years of waiting, the now 19 year old shinobi had finally gotten his true desire. The pink-haired kounichi from his youth had kissed him. Sakura Haruno had kissed him. What's more, she even said she loved him, and from the look in her green eyes, she was being truthful. Naruto had endured several years of playing less-than-second-best to Sakura's childhood crush, Sasuke Uchiha. Now, it was Naruto's turn to have something he wanted and needed.

Now, the new couple walked down the street of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was the night of the annual Valentines festival. Naruto was dressed in a blue and orange kimono and his lovely lady, Sakura, was looking splendid in her light red and green embroidered yukata. She had done some light makeup to highlight her eyes and her red lipstick added a bit of beauty.

Naruto's kimono, however, was comparatively plain, but Sakura had no doubt that he looked good in it. When she looked over at his smiling face, she couldn't help but wonder how she had been able to deny the love of someone who cared so much for her. Especially for someone else who had clearly no intention of returning her affections. Sakura couldn't help but notice how she had grown up and realized where her heart truly lied. She intended to make it up to Naruto, by always being with him, for the rest of her life.

Although both sides of this couple were lost in each other, the pair of glowing, red eyes, glaring out from the alleyway, had a different intent. These eyes had narrow pupils and three comma-like marks surrounding the orbs of color. They had, once, been absorbed in being emotionless as possible, except for letting go every once in a while and showing some emotion. Now, the eyes of the mature Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan, glowed with ever growing hatred and jealousy.

I ripped out

His throat

And called you on the telephone

To take off

My disguise

Just in time to hear you cry when you...

It all happened in a flash. The bright lights of the festive streets were lit up even more with the horrid screams of scared people. Naruto and Sakura turned to the direction of the sounds and Naruto instinctively stepped in front of Sakura, his body tensing up. A flare of Chakra filled the night air and Naruto felt its familiarity, but he had no clue who it was. Following the flare, an explosion came, throwing any bystanders unlucky enough to get caught in the blast, through the air.

A loud scream came, but it wasn't of pain, physical pain in any case. The roar sent a chill down Sakura's spine, but she got in a ready position, ready to fight or run. Naruto tensed up. Neither of them had weapons outside of their fists and their attire wasn't suitable for a fight. Naruto realized this and he turned to Sakura, grabbing her hand gently but firmly. He gave her an urgent look with his blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan, we can't fight like this, we need to run." he said, showing his maturity to his lover. Sakura nodded wearily and they turned to run. They were stopped, however, by a sudden silence. The explosions, the screams, the Chakra, they were all gone now. All that was left was the unnerving sense that they were being watched. Slowly, they turned around, their eyes searching the floating dust and the newly darkened street. Everyone else had run away, everyone alive anyhow. The only ones left on the street were Naruto, Sakura, and whoever else that was hiding in the shadows, stalking them.

All of a sudden, a glint of light appeared in the air and Naruto acted quickly, jumping in front of Sakura. Seconds later, Sakura heard several thuds and pained gasps. She looked up to see her Naruto, looking down on her sadly, the tips of shuriken and kunai protruding from his chest.

You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine

The night he died

You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine

One last time...

Singin'...

Sakura couldn't do anything but stare blankly at the sight before her. Then, all together, the impact of everything came down on her, along with Naruto. She gasped and fell back with him on top of her. The tips of the weapons poked her and dug into her skin, even though, they were very dull. Sakura didn't worry about the uncomfortable predicament, she was too busy worrying about Naruto. Her red dress grew darker with his blood as it trickled from the punctures. She tried to roll him over onto his back and held him up so that the kunai wouldn't go in any deeper.

By this time, her tears came freely and they burned trails down her makeup. She held Naruto up in her lap. His breathing was pained and shallow and his eyes were half-closed. Sakura sobbed and tried to use her medical jutsu on her fallen lover. She put everything she had into it, but it had no effect. She was starting to get frantic as her breathing increased. She was stopped however when she felt a still warm hand on her cheek. It was Naruto's. Sakura looked up at his face. He had a small smile plastered onto his face and his eyes looked dull, but, none-the-less, he put as much love as he had into them.

"Sakura, my beautiful Sakura. Don't cry." he said, a trickle of blood running from his mouth. His lips had started to become more red with the liquid. This, however, didn't stop him from showing his love.

Sakura responded with a sob and she put her hand over his. She could feel his hand getting colder as the blood disappeared.

"Naruto, I love you!... sniff.. I'm sorry for always being so mean to you." she said, her voice cracking.

Naruto just shook his head and tried to smile even wider.

"Don't be. I've always loved you, and I always will. So.. coughs up blood please don't cry." he said. The once bright orange kimono was now a median shade of red that continued to spread with each fluttering heart-beat.

Their moment was broken by another kunai, this one sharp as a razor. The knife flew between the lovers and struck the wall, becoming imbedded into the concrete. Sakura looked to the kunai and then towards the direction it came from. Nothing.

A gurgling sound brought Sakura's attention back to Naruto. She looked down and her eyes widened at the sight. Naruto was bleeding profusely from his mouth and a pained expression was taking over his face. Sakura looked down further and saw that the kunai had flew through his throat, severing his jugular arteries, his windpipe, and damaging his vocal cords as well.

Sakura put her hand on his throat and administered her medical jutsus again, putting as much Chakra as she had into it. It was inevitable that Naruto was going to die. He had lost too much blood and he was almost paper white. Sakura cried out loud and did everything she could. Her jutsus and her experience were just not enough.

Oh my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight.

Sakura looked deep into Naruto's failing eyes. They had already become glazed over and his look was vacant with a hint of pain. Sakura tried staring deeper and deeper, as though she could force his soul to stay in his body.

"Naruto! You idiot. sob Don't leave me... Please." she choked out. She closed her eyes and cried against his chest, not caring that she was covered in blood or that the kunai were still poking her. She didn't want to lose her one truest after finally finding him. Sakura felt a soft, yet heavy hand on her hair and she slowly looked up to Naruto. She couldn't help but cry some more at the sight of him. Despite the lack of blood and the torn ligaments in his neck, he had summoned the energy to pick his head up to look her in the eye.

"I will never leave you, my Sakura. I'll be with you till the end of time." he said in a wheezing whisper. Had Sakura not had her ears right next to his mouth, she wouldn't have heard a word. His words cut her deeper than any weapon in the world. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms all the way around him and squeeze him to death, so she was satisfied with something else.

She leaned forward and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"You'd better not... sob Or I'll beat you senseless." she said. Had he the energy, Naruto probably would have laughed, but he could barely muster a smile.

Sakura smiled a little and leaned forward, giving him a tender kiss. She took her time despite the metallic taste of his blood and the cold feel of his still soft lips. For a time, Naruto kissed back, weakly, but he still did. After a few minutes, he slowed to a stop. Sakura didn't pull away immediately, she stayed with her kiss, her chin quivering with realization of what had just transpired.

There was

Police and

Flashing lights

The rain came down so hard that night and the

Headlines read

"A Lover Died"

No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...

When Sakura pulled away, she looked into Naruto's light blue eyes. They no longer were alive and vibrant with the soul of the person that had once inhabited them. They were staring blankly at the sky where Sakura's face had once been. They were half closed and his lips were slightly parted. The blood was smudged where Sakura had made contact. Sakura cried silently.

Nothing came from the young woman but sniffs and tears. The tears had completely ruined her makeup. She had tried to make herself look like a goddess to Naruto. She had tried to look beautiful, just for him, especially since this was to be their first official date. Now, she had black streaks running the length of her face and her lips were smudged with more than just gloss and lipstick.

Sakura stayed quiet and pulled her lovers limp body to her, hugging him tightly. Her tears mixed with the fabric and the blood, the end result wiping all over her face and neck. Her sobs made both of their bodies convulse. She didn't have any wont for anything except the return of the man in her arms. Alas, she couldn't have what she wanted, so she stayed, hugging Naruto's lifeless body, and crying into his once warm chest.

"Hahaha Hehe" came a laugh from the darkness. Sakura immediately looked up and around, trying to find the owner of the voice. She almost thought that she had gone crazy, but she saw a pair of bright red and bloodthirsty eyes.

The young woman slowly stood, careful to lay Naruto down gently. She used the palm of her hand to close his eyes, close them forever. When she stood all the way erect, she left her eyes to be hidden behind her long pink hair, trying to hide her emotions from the unknown assailant.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice betraying her feelings, ", and WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NARUTO!" she screamed. Fresh tears flowed from the green eyes and Sakura's chin shook, trying to hold back her cries. The figure gave her a jovial look with his eyes and laughed again. This laugh caused Sakura to both shiver and get pissed.

"_Your_ Naruto?" he asked mockingly. Sakura was puzzled at the voice. The figure's voice seemed undeniably familiar.

The figure stepped from the shadows and smoke, causing Sakura to gasp and go wide-eyed.

"SASUKE!" she yelled in disbelief.

You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine

The night he died

You mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine

One last time

Singin'...

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight...

Sasuke grinned wickedly and his eyes widened in victory. He started walking to Sakura, the rocks and debris from the street crunching under his feet.

"Yes, my love, It's me." he said, opening his arms, expecting Sakura to come running to him. Sakura, however, wasn't even thinking along those lines.

"What's the matter with you? What the hell happened to you? Why did you do this?" she asked. Sakura had a million questions but one question burned brighter than the rest.

"Why did you kill...Naruto?" she demanded, lowering her head, but showing her bared teeth. The tear stains were quite visible on her cheeks.

Sasuke, however, had a different outlook at this point in time.

"I simply killed the one who was trying to take you from me." he said without showing any indication that he cared. He didn't care what had happened to his former childhood friend and teammate.

"I love you, Sakura. I want you alone. Noone else. You want me too. You always have." he said, a warm smile forming on his face. He once again started walking towards her. The smile would have brought memories back to Sakura had the eyes of the young man not shown with his madness. Sasuke was crazy and he was motivated.

"You're wrong Sasuke." came the surprise reply. This answer stopped the dark shinobi in his tracks.

"No, my lovely Sakura. You're the one who is wrong. You've wanted me ever since the academy. You didn't even care about that man on the ground." he said, grinning like he was the one in the right.

Sakura looked back at the bloody form of her Naruto, tears pulling out of her face. She then turned back with a grim expression on her face.

"Sasuke, you're wrong this time. That _man_ is Naruto Uzumaki, my lover. I love him till the ends of time." She said, smiling at her quoting the last words of her late lover. Sakura decided to keep up the reasoning.

"Sasuke, he was your teammate, he was your friend. How in Kami's name could you do this to him?" she asked, sniffling slightly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know that garbage. Pathetic excuse for a shinobi."

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped in disbelief at what the young man had just said. She went back to grinding her teeth.

"Sasuke... I loved him, truly, not you. You were just someone I had a crush on when I was young. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." she said, feeling a pang of guilt go through her. She had told the truth to him and she waited for his reaction.

Sasuke, however, grinned even wider. This scared Sakura very badly.

"I've got it. I'll kiss you! Then you'll remember your love for me! Come to me, my love." he said, walking closer to her. Sakura involuntarily backed away from him and she almost stepped on Naruto.

Her rational, yet panicky mind came up with a plan. Sakura turned to the place where the kunai had stuck into the wall. She carefully maneuvered around Naruto's body and jumped at the kunai. With a little effort, she pulled the knife out and looked back. The sight that greeted her was all but welcoming. Sasuke was much closer and he was about to make footfall on Naruto.

Using a strength that she never knew that she had, Sakura heaved the kunai at Sasuke. The blade gleamed in the streetlight and connected with the target's leg. Blood squeezed out of the wound and Sasuke merely looked down in confusion. He regarded the wound with very little worry and put his foot down on the ground, only to discover that it had been disabled. The blade had gone through and split the bone entirely and also damaged important tendons. Sasuke's right leg was useless. He almost fell but for his left leg. He used his good leg and hobbled on the other like a crutch.

The mad shinobi continued smiling and stepped over Naruto's body. Sasuke was within a few feet of Sakura and she frantically looked around for a weapon of any sort. Nothing presented itself and Sakura got ready to use her fists and kick at him as well. Sasuke closed distance and he was so close that Sakura could smell the odor of his breath. She could see the sweat on his forehead and she could see every detail of his Sharingan eyes. She was afraid. She had no chance against Sasuke, especially when he was motivated this much.

Sakura forgot all about defending herself and her eyes were covered in fear. Sasuke reached a hand up and cupped Sakura's cheek with its calloused palm. She tried to shrink back but the concrete wall prevented any chance of that. She cringed at Sasuke's sour breath and she clamped her mouth shut, doing whatever she could to prevent the shinobi from stealing a kiss. Sasuke, however, still leaned in ever closer, his eyes closed. His mad mind apparently thinking that this was a romantic occasion.

A grunt from somewhere brought Sakura's attention and she looked past Sasuke to see a sight that she was both ecstatic and mortified to see. Naruto was standing, his blood dripping from his clothes, his eyes, however, were just as red as Sasuke's, even more so in fact. He had a feral frown pulling at his lips and his teeth were bared.

"Get back from her!" he yelled with his voice sounding like a demon's. Truthfully, it was Kyuubi who was animating Naruto's body. Kyuubi's Chakra gathered around him, so powerful that one could see it easily. The red glow of the power blinded Sakura, but Sasuke only looked over his shoulder and scoffed at the sight. Caring little, he turned back to Sakura and tried to close the last few inches. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

He dropped you off, I followed him home

Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window

Standing over him, he begged me not to do

What I knew I had to do, cause I'm so in love with you

For the second time that night, Sakura was brought to attention by a gurgling sound. When she looked up, her eyes widened. Sasuke's eyes were wide and had a vacant look. Sakura then noticed the bloody kunai protruding from his stomach. Blood dripped on her already soiled dress. There was a small red aura around the blade which grew bigger and bigger. Sakura gasped when the blade was turned horizontally and then brutally ripped from Sasuke's side, nearly cutting him in half. Sasuke's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head and he kept a hand on his waist so his torso wouldn't twist off. A head of red eyes and bright blonde hair looked over Sasuke's shoulder, his teeth still bared.

"I told you to get away" Kyuubi snarled.

Sasuke responded by smiling at Sakura and leaning in closer, his lips almost brushing hers. Sakura shuddered and pulled away until her head was painfully pressed against the wall. She was crying out of fear now, she didn't want Sasuke to even touch her, much less kiss her.

Sakura heard a loud roar and she looked up. Kyuubi had put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and was pulling him away. Sasuke, however, payed no attention and was still trying to get to Sakura. His smile haunted Sakura and she shuddered at it.

"Sakura. My love!" Sasuke yelled out, his sadistic smile only added to the already terrifying look in his eyes.

"Enough!" raged Kyuubi and he started growling with effort, digging his claws into Sasuke's arms. What came next stunned Sakura almost as much as Sasuke and his new infatuation with her. Kyuubi's roaring intensified and he started pulling on Sasuke harder. Without warning, Kyuubi applied more force and Sasuke's arms ripped from his torso with a sickening sound. For once, Kyuubi's efforts brought Sasuke to his knees, wailing in pain. As the black haired shinobi rolled around on the dirt, Kyuubi merely watched, both of the dead arms in his hands, blood still dripping from them. Sasuke's eyes were wide and the Sharingan disappeared, his dark eyes replacing them with a look of infinite pain.

Sakura, meanwhile, had a look of mixed fear and disbelief. Her green eyes were wide and tearful and her mouth was agape with horror. She wanted to keep Sasuke's screams from entering her ears, but she couldn't bring her hands to cover her ears. Her mind still hadn't really come to grips with what had all just happened.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's flailing had slowed and nearly stopped. He shouldered the pain and he bit his tongue until it bled. When the pain had somewhat subsided, he looked up again at Sakura. His face was once again taken over by a smile, although this one was softer. It must have been because he no longer had the Sharingan in use. Had Sakura not still been scared, she probably would have liked his smile. That feeling, however, had changed when she fell in love with Naruto and when Sasuke had killed that same man that she truly gave her heart to. Now, Sakura wanted nothing more to do with her childhood crush.

Kyuubi stared at the sad shinobi who was bleeding to death on the destroyed street. He had recently thrown the dismembered arms to the street corner. Now, Sasuke was being drained from the torn limbs, as well as the slice that went from the side of his spine and stomach all the way out. The way Sasuke was laying on his side, one could look into his body and see vital organs and bones that had been ripped apart and broken. Dark blood streamed onto the broken road, making the rocks and dirt a bright red. The color was draining from Sasuke's skin, he would not last much longer, no matter how much chakra he had left or how much motivation he had. His body was broken and it wouldn't keep up with his ambitions any longer.

Both men, however, looked up when they heard movement across from them. Kyuubi saw something that, admittedly, caught him by surprise. Sakura had stood up and her long pink hair shadowed her face aside from her lips, still red with lipstick and Naruto's blood. Her once lovely kimono was torn and tarnished, and Naruto's blood had stained almost all of it in front. The green embroidery was turned a darker shade from the liquid. Sakura's arms were also covered in blood, but she still looked undeniably beautiful.

When Sakura started walking towards them, Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke tried to smile widely despite his body becoming weaker by the minute. She was a few feet from them when she stopped and picked up a dropped kunai. After that, she closed the distance on Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling very widely, but now, Sakura was no longer scared by it, she wanted to do something about it.

"Sa...Sakura.. My love!" Sasuke choked out through the blood that had reached his lips. A small trickle of the red liquid made it's way down his chin.

"Sasuke." Sakura said plainly, a little of the immense pain that she felt came through.

"I knew you'd see the truth.. cough..please kiss me, love." he asked.

Without raising her head to show her face, she lowered her head and stopped inches from Sasuke's face. Sasuke, however, didn't notice a problem and still waited, waited for his award for victory. Sakura let a tear fall and hit Sasuke's face. Kyuubi only looked on at the scene in front of him, although he did feel a little interest in the happenings.

"Sasuke. You are wrong about everything. You were just a childhood crush. Now I've grown up and I have found the love of a man that really means his feelings. Naruto has never meant any wrong to me, he loved me deeply and honestly, despite how I thought I felt about you at that time. You can't have me, I belong to him till the end of time." she said, once again quoting her loving and caring Naruto.

This caused Sasuke to chuckle weakly and before he could say anything, Sakura had driven the kunai straight through his throat. He tried to talk but his windpipe had been severed and he couldn't make any sound besides the gurgling of blood being pushed around by air. Sasuke went a little wide eyed but he still smiled all the wider. He tried to sit up and give Sakura a kiss himself, but he was stopped by the same kunai being driven into his chest. The breastbone was broken in half and muscles were split all the way until the sharp blade dove deep into his heart.

Oh, my love

Please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and

We'll start a new life

I don't know much at all

I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight.

Sasuke looked her deep in the eye. She was crying and she put her weight into the knife. Sasuke very quickly succumbed to the blow and his body fell to the street, limp and cold. Sakura sobbed heavily and tears soaked Sasuke's already bloody shirt. Sakura let go of all her sadness at once by throwing her head back and screaming out to the night sky. Her voice pierced the silence of the village and it seemed as though the world became quieter when she was done.

Kyuubi watched the young woman with a blank expression. He had a plan that would bring his downfall, but still give this girl a reason to live.

'Damn you, Uzumaki.' he said in his mind. 'Your love for this woman has made me soft.'

Sakura was still sobbing at the loss of her love and one of her best friends. She didn't feel the tears would stop until her body was dried of any moisture. Naruto's blood mixed with her makeup and the tears. Still, even though she looked quite pitiful at the moment, she had a natural beauty about her. This is what had attracted Naruto to her, but not the entirety of the physical beauty. It was her spiritual beauty that had attracted him first and foremost.

Sakura's sobbing was brought to a slow with a voice that came to her. She looked up to see Kyuubi standing over her, he was pulling the kunai out and the shuriken were ejected from his body by using his Chakra.

"Girl. Sakura Haruno." he called her attention. The girl in question gave him a look that told him to go on.

"I am leaving now, this body is no longer of any use to me, not like it ever was though. However, I am leaving you a gift. Don't get excited, he wanted me to give it to you." Kyuubi said, letting his voice sound annoyed. Truth be told, he was in agreement with Naruto about this.

Sakura sat in wonder as to what the gift could be and she didn't have to think far about who Kyuubi meant by 'him'. Kyuubi motioned for Sakura to stand. She did so on a pair of weak and wobbly legs, her tears slowing slightly but still steady in their advance.

Without a warning of any sort, Kyuubi stepped over Sasuke's body and put one had on Sakura's shoulder, the other used it's claws to rip open her dress at the stomach. Sakura was caught by surprise and she tried to step back but the demon held her fast. She could only watch as he pushed his hand through the torn fabric and placing his palm on the center of her stomach. His large hand covered her whole stomach from side to side. She nearly fell as Kyuubi started pushing Chakra into her body, the power centered on her stomach. Kyuubi, however, held her up with his one hand and he grunted with the Chakra he pushed into her. Just as suddenly as he had done so, he pulled away and Sakura fell to her knees.

Sakura felt a weird sensation hanging around inside her stomach and she placed a hand on her stomach. Slowly the sensation disappeared and Sakura looked up at Kyuubi who still had a blank look on the face of the most beautiful man Sakura had ever known.

"What did you do?" she mustered the ability to ask.

"Uzumaki told me to tell you. He loves you more than anything, even his own life. He says that he's sorry that he had to physically leave you, but he hopes that the gift I just gave you will help you keep the will to continue living. In a few months you will know what gift we gave you."

Sakura had started crying at her lover's words. Once again, Kyuubi stepped to her and he lowered down to a knee, cupping her chin in his hand. Sakura gasped slightly because that was the exact same way that Naruto had always done. She looked up to see a pair of sky blue eyes looking lovingly down on her. The tears fell freely through wide eyes.

"Naruto?" she asked. The young man merely smiled at her and he brought his face down to her's, slowing a little to look at her deeply before he closed the distance. Sakura was brought into a wave of memories and emotions as the all too familiar kiss was delivered. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he did the same by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly to him. Both of them were crying because they both realized that this would be their last meeting, and last kiss.

After a few minutes had gone by, Sakura started to feel the warmth of Naruto's lips start to slip. His body shook more and more as it's life was once again being drained away. Naruto pulled away and gave his love a tight hug. Sakura was sobbing into his shoulder and she hug him as tight as she could but she couldn't keep his soul to her. Naruto was becoming heavier and heavier and he eventually fell backwards. Sakura followed him and she was crying even more. Naruto gave her the same sad smile as before, but this time, he put a little happiness into it to try to give Sakura hope. His blue eyes were fading and were now half closed. Sakura had a grip on his kimono and she twisted the fabric in her small fists. Naruto brought a weak hand up and cupped his Sakura's cheek. The young woman let go of his kimono to cup his hand with hers. His hand was deathly cold but she didn't care, she didn't want him to leave and he didn't either, but he had to, he couldn't stay any longer. A light aura enveloped him then flew away, they knew it was Kyuubi taking his leave to be with the rest of the released spiritual creatures. Naruto had kept his eyes on Sakura the entire time though.

"Sakura. I love you, till the end of time." he said, repeating himself from earlier, but this time, he put every last bit of energy into it to give his voice some strength. Sakura just smiled and leaned forward, never letting his hand go. She placed an innocent and loving kiss on his cold lips and pulled back. Naruto's hand was now limp and his breathing had stopped. Naruto was looking up at the stars, where Sakura had just been, his eyes were glazed over and his lips were slightly parted. Sakura had tears falling freely and she had a sad smile on her lips. She brought Naruto's hand up where she placed a kiss on the cool palm.

"I love you too, My Naruto, My Bloody Valentine."

so. How did you like it? I realize that the song may not have been entirely appropriate to this piece but I was trying to base the story from the song. R/R please.


End file.
